Songe d'une nuit d'été
by Ernia
Summary: Un soir, par une belle nuit d'été, deux jeunes femmes se languissent l'une de l'autre. Yuri Chapitre 2 Upload!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Voici le premier chapitre d'une petite fic que je suis en train d'écrire sur FMA. Je me dois de vous avertir que cette fic est un yuri alors, à ceux que cela rebute, je vous demanderais de passer votre chemin ou du moins, de ne pas laisser de méchancetés! Cela est ma première incursion dans l'univers de FMA en fiction. Bonne lecture à tous! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!

pairing : yuri . Vous verrez bien assez tôt

rating : K

droits d'auteur : Tout l'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

Chapitre 1

On dit parfois que certaines personnes et certains évènements peuvent marquer des gens à jamais. Ce fut mon cas. Je fus marqué par elle, Riza Hawkeye. Son souvenir est si fortement ancré en moi que je ne peux m'arrêter de penser à elle. C'est pour cela que ce soir, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, étendu sur mon lit, mes pensées dérivant toujours vers elle. Je poussai un profond soupir, exaspérée.

Résignée à ne pas trouver le sommeil, je me levai et allait m'asseoir sur le balcon jouxtant ma chambre. Observant la lune, perdue dans mes pensées, je m'endormis dehors sans même m'en rendre compte.

Au matin, Pinako se demanda pourquoi, malgré le fait que l'avant-midi fut bien entamé, sa petite-fille n'était pas encore levée. Bien décidée à tirer tout cela au clair, la vielle dame monta résolument à l'étage.

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre de sa petite fille, Pinako fut sidérée de constater que la blonde jeune femme ne s'y trouvait pas. Bien vite, elle la découvrit recroquevillée en position fœtale, profondément endormit sur le balcon. La secouant doucement, Pinako parvint à tirer sa petite fille du sommeil.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, la blondinette aperçut sa grand-mère à ses côtés. Celle-ci l'observait l'air de dire : mais c'est quoi l'idée de dormir dehors sur le balcon?!

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Pinako lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait la. Pas du tout décidée à lui dire la vérité, la jeune femme lui répondit qu'elle avait voulu observer les étoiles avant de se coucher et qu'elle s'était malencontreusement endormit là. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire tout d'un coup qu'elle s'était endormit là car elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, hantée par le visage de Riza Hawkeye!

Plus jeune, elle croyait que ce n'était que de l'admiration mais elle avait, avec le temps découvert que ses sentiments pour la jeune lieutenant s'était peu à peu transformés en amour pour cette dernière. Certes, cela avait été dur à admettre mais maintenant, elle ne rêvait qu'à se serrer contre la belle lieutenant. Elle avait si hâte de la revoir!

S'arrachant à ses rêves, elle fit sa toilette puis descendit aider sa grand-mère à réparer l'automail d'un jeune garçon.

_Central, le même soir_

Quelques notes cristallines, légères comme les ailes d'un papillon déchiraient le silence de cette moite nuit d'été, l'un des plus chaud que Central ait connu depuis plusieurs années. Même les enfants n'osaient plus sortir dehors de peur de cuire comme les œufs que leur mère leur servait au petit-déjeuner.

Par cette belle fin de soirée un peu chaude, Riza Hawkeye était assise devant l'une des fenêtres de son appartement, profitant du peu de fraicheur qu'elle dispensait. Le moindre souffle d'air était le bienvenu.

Les notes précédemment entendu avaient reprit. On pouvait sans difficulté les percevoir dans l'air pur de cette belle soirée. Les voisins, habitués à entendre la jeune femme jouer de son instrument en fin de soirée ne s'en formalisait plus. C'était le seul moment dans la journée où la jeune femme pouvait jouir de ce petit plaisir connu d'elle seule.

Concentrée sur sa partition, Riza ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Elle préférait s'absorber dans cet ouvrage plutôt que dans les pensées qui la hantait depuis un moment. Depuis qu'elle avait revu la jeune Winry, accompagnée par les frères Elric, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette dernière. Pas que cela l'étonna de penser ainsi à une femme mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle s'était lancé à corps perdu dans le déchiffrement de cette partition musicale.

Lorsque ses doigts heurtèrent une nouvelle fois la mauvaise clé, elle déposa avec humeur son instrument, une clarinette, sur son socle et se leva.

S'appuyant sur le chambranle de la fenêtre devant laquelle elle était assise quelques instants plus tôt, elle tourna la tête vers son lutrin. Elle aperçut aussitôt sa clarinette la narguant de tout l'éclat de ses clés d'argent. Jamais elle ne s'énervait ainsi normalement mais ses nerfs était mit à dur épreuve.

Pestant contre elle-même, elle nettoya le petit instrument puis, après avoir prit une douche rapide, elle s'enfonça dans les draps moelleux de son lit. Fidèle compagnon, Black Hayate se coucha au pied du lit de se maîtresse.

Pas le moindre de ses compagnons de travail ne connaissait son goût prononcé pour la musique et ils étaient bien à des lieux de s'en douter. Peut-être ne la considéraient-ils même pas comme une femme vue son attitude avec eux. Elle les menaçait somme toute assez souvent d'une arme, ce qui devait la faire passer pour une folle mais comme cela, elle était sur qu'ils respectaient son autorité. Elle était reconnu pour tout régler par les armes ou presque. Ne menaçait-elle pas son supérieur de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux s'il ne se mettait pas à travailler?

Non, décidément, Riza ne devait pas être considéré comme humaine par ses compagnons d'armes et pourtant! Elle l'était bel et bien. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'en elle se cachait un cœur de femme, prêt à tout pour vivre le grand amour! Au moins, ainsi, le secret de son amour pour la jeune Winry Rockbell était bien gardé.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se doutaient pas que le destin viendrait bientôt frapper à leur porte!

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop traumatisés avec ce nouveau côté de personnalité que j'ai ajouté à Riza! -Ernia-


	2. Le destin

Bonjour! Merci pour les reviews. Pour ceux que cela pourrait inquiéter, cette fic sera tout ce qu'il y a de plus soft. Pas de lemon ou quoique ce soit s'en rapprochant vraiment. Rien à voir avec ma fic Rêverie Nocturne sur Bleach et c'était assez soft à mon avis!Pour ceux qui trouvent que je fais souffrir Ed hé bien, c'est pour les besoins de la cause! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2

Le destin se nommait, dans ce cas-ci : Edward Elric.

En revenant d'une mission, Edward et son frère Alphonse avaient, selon Edward, tenté d'emprunté un raccourci passant par une forêt pour atteindre Central plus rapidement mais il avait mal estimé le temps qu'il faudrait pour la traverser. Donc, ils durent passer la nuit dehors, au milieu de celle-ci. Les deux frères n'avaient pas voulu emprunter le train pour voir un peu de pays et partir à l'aventure selon les mots d'Edward.

Alors qu'ils campaient en bordure de la route, les deux jeunes alchimistes furent attaqués par un groupe de voleur qui s'était sournoisement glissé derrière eux. Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Edward fut assommé et Al ligoté à un arbre. L'estime personnelle des deux frères en prendrait un dur coup à leur réveil! Vaincus par des voleurs et non par les homonculus!

Lorsqu'Ed se réveilla, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'on lui avait arraché ses deux automails. Les voleurs pourraient les revendre sans problème et puis, pourquoi d'un adolescent transporteraient-il des objets de valeur sur eux hein? Heureusement pour Ed, les voleurs n'avaient pas trouvé sa montre d'alchimiste national.

Levant la tête, il aperçut son jeune frère, ligoté à un arbre. Petit à petit, Edward réussit à ramper jusqu'à un arbre et à l'aide d'une pierre, trancha la corde retenant son petit frère prisonnier.

-Oh, nii-san je suis tellement désolée de ce qui s'est passé!

-Oh ca va Al. Tu n'es pas autant désolé que moi. Je vais me faire éclater la gueule par Winry quand elle va découvrir ce qui s'est produit. Aide-moi plutôt. On doit toujours se rendre à Central pour faire notre rapport au bâtard.

Ravalant son orgueil, Edward se laissa porter par son frère. Il était impossible de sauter sur une jambe jusqu'à Central quand même!

Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin en vu de Central. Tant mieux, Ed n'en pouvait plus d'avoir l'air d'un enfant transporté par un parent. En entrant dans la ville, les frères Elric croisèrent le chemin du lieutenant Hawkeye qui se mit à pouffer en apercevant Edward dans les bras de son armure de petit frère. Se renfrognant, le jeune homme l'ignora superbement. Son orgueil venait d'en prendre un coup devant la jeune femme.

-Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau du colonel pour que vous puissiez lui faire vôtre rapport de mission.

Lorsque le Flame alchemist aperçut le Fullmétal dans les bras de son petit frère, il éclata de rire.

-Eh bien, Fullmétal, je vois que tu as enfin comprit que tu n'es qu'un minuscule gamin.

-Qui est aussi insignifiant qu'une crevette?!

Le jeune homme s'agitait dans tous les sens pour pouvoir atteindre le colonel mustang mais s'était sans compter son frère qui n'eut aucune difficulté à le retenir de frapper le colonel.

-Je n'ai rien insinué de tel, Fullmétal, répondit le colonel, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il adorait faire enrager le jeune alchimiste.

Prenant la parole, Alphonse fit leur rapport au colonel puis après avoir obtenu la certitude qu'on leur trouverait des billets de train pour Resembool.

Le major Armstrong n'étant pas disponible, Mustang décida d'envoyer le lieutenant Hawkeye à Resembool avec les frères Elric, pour s'assurer que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils n'en profiteraient pas pour se mettre dans une situation impossible, une fois de plus. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur eux, quoiqu'ils fassent. Sans montrer sa joie, Riza accepta ses ordres et prit les dispositions nécessaires pour leur voyage en train.

Le lendemain, les frères Elric et Riza embarquèrent dans un train en direction de Resembool, vers la jeune mécanicienne. Riza prenait place dans le train, la joie dans le cœur et Ed la mort dans l'âme. La jeune mécanicienne lui ferait sa fête lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte qu'il s'était fait voler ses méca-greffres.

Merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée!


End file.
